Explosive bolt or band cutters for inflight missile staging are well known for their timely separation of one stage from another within the flight envelope. As higher performances levels are reached however, higher loading requirements and design specifications for vertical launch impose the need for more capable separators. Modifications of the airframe with respect to overall diameter and payload limit the interior space heretofore set aside for an internally located conventional explosive band cutter. While lower performance missiles have permitted the separation bands, the band end-fittings and tension bolt to be fully exposed to the aerodynamic slipstream, the advent of vertical launch, high performance missiles require drag reduction by fairing all exterior devices. These require that the explosive band separation device present a minimum cross-sectional area to aerodynamic flow to further reduce drag and enhance missile performance while having a high degree of reliability. They must have all this without exposing personnel to undue hazards during missile assembly and disassembly.
Thus a need exists in the state-of-the-art for a reliable yet safe explosive band separation device which accommodates itself to aerodynamic considerations attendant for vertical launch, high performance missiles.